


Disintegration

by hisoka_morrow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisoka_morrow/pseuds/hisoka_morrow
Summary: Chrollo needs someone to take Uvogin's place in the Phantom Troupe. Kurapika might just be the perfect candidate, but what will it take to convince him to join?Meanwhile, how will Hisoka win Illumi's favour once again?
Relationships: (past) Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark, Hisoka & Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Closedown

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place some time after the 13th Hunter Chairman Election Arc. However, a few details have been changed to fit the plot of this story.   
> -Hisoka never really betrayed the Troupe. He gave Kurapika information, but in the end he remained loyal to the spiders. Therefore, he never left the Troupe.   
> -Kalluto took Pakunoda's place rather than Hisoka's  
> -Rather than going completely crazy during the 13th Hunter Chairman Election Arc, Illumi chose to leave the Zoldyck family and continue being and assassin but without the pressure from his family. This allows him to have more of a connection to his siblings and work on being a better person. 
> 
> I am choosing to ignore the manga since I didn't know where to go with the story due to the eternal hiatus Togashi is taking. Also, please keep in mind that the timeline of Hunter x Hunter is sometimes confusing, so I am basing some of this on assumption rather than fact, and I am sorry if I get a few of the details wrong.

After Chrollo’s Nen was restored and he was able to go back to the Troupe, he realized that they had one big problem. The Spider was missing a leg. The others had replaced Pakunoda with Kalluto, but Uvogin also needed to be replaced. He had been trying for days to come up with a possible replacement, preferably before the next Yorknew auction, which was in a month. He had debated asking Illumi Zoldyck, but discarded that idea immediately. Illumi would never go for it, he was way too loyal to his family and the assasination business. He would be perfect otherwise, but there was just no way Chrollo could convince him. That left him at a loss. Nobunaga suggested those two kids who were friends with the chain user, but he had heard from Hisoka that one of them recently lost his Nen while the other one was off traveling. He wouldn't really want either of them anyways. They were too loud and idealistic, or at least the black haired one was. 

“Machi, I don't know what to do. I need to find someone to be our new number eleven, but there aren't any good contenders.”

“Well, the person who killed the last member is usually the one who joins. Shizuku was a special case since the previous number eight was assassinated by Silva Zoldyck, but that is the usual rule. It’s how Hisoka got in.”

Chrollo gaped at her. “Are you seriously suggesting that I make the chain user a part of our family?”

“Why not? He’s a very skilled Nen user, and clearly very intelligent. He would probably be great at espionage if he put his mind to it.”

It was at this point that Feitan chimed in. “I….agree. The chain user...could be useful.”

Chrollo shook his head. “He isn't going to be willing to join. He hates us.”

“So why not make him?” This time it was Shalnark. “If he joins, itll give us a powerful new member and a way to keep an eye on our greatest enemy. Really, it’s a win win situation.”

Phinks interjected. “Yeah, it’s a win win until he kills us all in our sleep! That guy is way too dangerous to just have hanging out around here. If he’s going to be joining, you need to find a way to contain him.”

“He seemed like a good person when I met him. He also didn't seem too bothered by the whole assassin thing, so stealing shouldn't be a very big deal to him.” Kalluto added.

“Well yes, but he has a very personal grudge against us. Alright. It'll take me awhile to find him. In the meantime, Shal and Machi, you guys go get the cuff from where we hid it. Phinks, Feitan, Kalluto, you continue with your previous mission and then get back here.”

“Ok boss, it shouldn't take us more than a week, a week and a half max.” Phinks said. “But do you really want to use the cuff on him? I don't think that'll really make him any more eager to join us.”

“Only for as long as necessary, and not when he’s around me. Just for while we sleep.”

“Ok. But how are you going to find him?”

“Leave that to me. It shouldn't take me too long.”

~~~

“Hello?”

“Hi Illumi, it’s Chrollo. I got a new phone.”

“Again. What happened to the previous one?”

“....I lost it.”

“How amusing. Now, what can I do for you?”

Chrollo could hear the rustle of clothing and wondered if he was on a job. “I need the location of one of your brother’s friends. Kurapika of the Kurta Clan.” he heard Illumi huff. “Do you know him?”

“I'm familiar. I can find him for you, but wouldn't it have been simpler to just ask Hisoka? It would probably involve less middlemen.”

“Hisoka knows the chain user?”

“Yes. Last I had heard, they were quite close. Although this was quite some time ago.” It could have just been Chrollo’s imagination, but Illumi sounded almost….annoyed.

“Wait, are you and Hisoka not speaking anymore?”

“No. We have a difference in opinion that I no longer wish to ignore.”

“Ah. Right. Well regardless, do you think you can do it?”

“Of course I can. Give me three days, and I'll get you an address.”

“Perfect. How much will it be?”

He heard a large thump and then the slam of a door, accompanied by a tired sigh from the assassin. “Free of charge. Consider it a family benefit since Kalluto is a member of your Troupe now. I have to go. I'll text you when I find out where he is.”

Illumi hung up the phone and left Chrollo in bewilderment. He had heard that Illumi was trying his best to change after leaving the Zoldyck manor and striking out on his own, but in all the time that he and Illumi had known each other, Chrollo had never been given so much as a discount, much less something for free. He had also never known anyone else to be given special treatment, except for Hisoka, but he and Illumi always did have a rather unique relationship. 

~~~

Two days later, Chrollo received a text with an address and the message : ‘He’s there now for sure, but I don't know how long he’s staying, so you should move quickly.’ Chrollo grinned and pulled on his jacket. He had been weary about the chain user joining their group at first, but now he was practically buzzing with excitement. 

“I'm coming.”

~~~

Kurapika pulled off his bodyguard uniform and let his hair fall loose. He replaced his previous clothes with gray pants and a white shirt, and washed his face. The small apartment was just as he had left it, just now with the addition of a pair of scarlet eyes in a glass jar. He sighed heavily, flopping to the couch. The eyes were getting more and more difficult to find. Even worse, the leader of the Phantom Troupe had escaped his Nen block, meaning that he and the Troupe would likely continue hurting people. He opened his phone. Three missed calls from Gon, four texts from Killua, seventeen missed calls from Leorio. He was trying to be better about ignoring his friends, but it was difficult with his work and the toll it was taking on him. He just didn't want to corrupt his friends with his darkness. They were better than that. He sighed again and called Leorio.

He picked up after a few rings. “Kurapika! You finally called back! Took you long enough.”

“I'm sorry. I had a job. I found another pair of eyes.”

“That's great news! Do you have any leads on your next pair?”

“No, not yet. I'll need to figure something out.”

“Well if you don't have any plans, then why not go to the auction? I'll be there on business from the Hunter Association, so we could meet up. You might even find a pair of eyes there.”

“That’s true, it is a possibility that I'll find something there. All right, let’s meet at the auction.”

“Yes! Finally I get to see you again. And I didn't even have to force you into it! Should we invite Gon and Killua?”

“I saw Killua and his sister a few weeks ago. They seemed to be enjoying their travels quite a lot. We can ask, but I don't know if they’d want to take a break from their traveling. Ask Gon first. If he says yes, then ask Killua, I'm sure they'd love to see each other.”

“Will do.”

“I'm really tired Leorio, is it okay if I hang up?”Kurapika said, muffling a yawn.

“Of course. I'll see you at the auction. Bye!”

“Bye.”

The last mission had been grueling, and he was absolutely exhausted. He got up to go to bed, but as soon as he stood up, he felt the world spinning and his eyes closed. However, just before he blacked out, he felt himself be caught in strong arms that prevented him from hitting the ground. He tried to look up at the face of the person who had caught him, but all he could make out through his blurry vision was a black cross and big gray eyes looming over him before he lost consciousness. 

~~~

Sneaking into the chain users apartment had been painfully easy. The apartment seemed to only be a temporary residence, as it didn't seem very lived in. Chrollo concealed his Nen presence and hid, waiting for the chain user to come home. It didn't take long, although he looked awful. He was dressed as a bodyguard usually would be, although he quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. Chrollo tried his best not to stare as the chain user changed, but it was difficult. He also noticed a jar of scarlet eyes that the chain user had brought home with him. They glowed beautifully in their glass jar. What a shame that Chrollo almost rid the world of such beauty forever. No wonder the chain user despised him. Chrollo watched him sit on the couch and go through his phone before dialing a number. He spoke quietly with his friend, and despite the smile on his face, he looked so sad and lonely, with exhaustion marring his beautiful face. Once the call was over, the chain user got up. Chrollo stepped out of his hiding place and stood behind him, preparing for a sneak attack. However, before he could do anything, the chain user toppled and fell towards the ground. Chrollo caught him just before he hit the floor, but he passed out shortly after. Chrollo picked him up and carried him out of the apartment, deciding to take the scarlet eyes with him. 

~~~

When Kurapika came to, all he could feel was the heaviness of his bones as he lay on a small bed, staring up at a ceiling he had never seen before. He sat up and tried to rub his eyes, but found a heavy metal cuff attached to his hand. It looked like the ones sometimes found on chains, made for keeping people from running away. However, his was just a cuff with a keyhole. He decided to venture outside the room to try and figure out where he was and what had happened. 

He discovered that he was in a large abandoned building with little to no light. He went all the way to the lowest floor and found the opening to a large room. What he saw in there made his blood boil. He recognized the blonde boy and the pink haired girl as members of the Phantom Troupe. And sitting in the middle of the room was Chrollo Lucilfer himself. They were talking. The girl asked the leader a question.

“Hey boss, what did you do to take him out for so long? It’s been three days already. You’d think he'd have woken up by now.”

“I already told you, I didn't do anything. He passed out on his own.” The boss answered, and hearing his voice made Kurapika see red. He activated his chains and was immediately overcome with agony. He began screaming as he stumbled into the room, and the three of them turned to face him. The pink haired girl ran up to him to help him up.

“Don't touch me!” He yelled at her. Then he turned to face the head, attempting once again to activate his Nen, but to no avail. He began screaming again, but through the pain he yelled at the leader. “What the hell did you do to me? Why can't I use my Nen? Why the fuck am I here?”

Chrollo frowned. “You'll only bring yourself more pain by continuously trying to activate your Nen. That cuff will prevent you from using your abilities until it is taken off. As for why you are here, well. As you know, we have a vacancy due to the death of Uvogin. It is tradition that the person who kills a spider leg becomes the next leg. That means that you will be taking Uvo’s place as our number eleven.”

Kurapika looked furious, eyes glowing bright red. “Excuse me? You murdered my entire clan just to satisfy your own greed! I will never,  _ ever,  _ join you guys. If I could, I would kill you all on the spot.”

“Then why didn't you? You killed Uvo, yes but you had the chance to kill me and Paku directly, but you didn't. You could have continued pursuing us, but you didn't. You could have come to kill me once the Nen block was removed. and yet. you . didn't. Why is that?”

“Because I don't enjoy killing people, unlike you. My clan was a peaceful one, who didn't believe in violence as a solution. I may have already defiled their legacy by becoming a violent murderer, but the least I can do is not kill anyone else, regardless of whether or not they deserve it.”

“So you don’t want to join us?”

“Of course I don't want to join you. Why would I? I absolutely won't, so either kill me or let me go.”

“We can help you. You're looking for the scarlet eyes, right?” when Kurapika nodded, Chrollo continued. “We can help you find them. We’re the ones who sold them all, and with that starting point it won't be hard to track the rest of them down. Plus, I'm not letting you go or killing you. You're staying here until I trust you enough to give you more freedom but, like it or not, you're a spider now.”


	2. Plainsong

So Kurapika stayed with the spiders. He was at a loss for how to find the scarlet eyes. He hadn't had any new leads in months. He needed the help from the spiders. So he stayed, resigning himself to the fact that he would be stuck here. Since he never answered his phone anyways, no one would find it strange that he wasn't doing so now. He had no hope of a rescue. 

“Can I make any calls?” he asked, Shalnark while the leader was in the bathroom hoping that the answer was yes.

“Not yet. I'm sorry. Boss said you weren't allowed to.” Shalnark answered.

“What if it’s a member of the Troupe?”

Just then, Chrollo walked back in. “I don't see why not, but better to ask the boss.” Shalnark replied, nodding his head in Chrollo’s direction.

“What should you ask me?”

“The chain user wants to know if he can call a member of the Troupe. Although I don't see who he would call…”

“That’s fine, as long as I am present.” Chrollo answered as he sat back down.

“Well I don't have my phone, so can I use yours?”

“Well you see… I may have forgotten my phone at your apartment.”

“Seriously boss, again? You just got this one!”

“I know, I know, I don't know how it happened! It must have fallen out of my pocket or something.”

‘How is it that the leader of an infamous group of thieves has a hard time keeping track of his cellphone?’ Kurapika thought. 

Shalnark spoke up again. “I would offer you mine, but considering how vital it is to my Nen ability, I think it’s probably best if I don't. I'll go get Machi’s.”

Kurapika sat back down in a corner. That was where he had been sitting for the entirety of the day, sulking and refusing to speak any more than necessary. The boss just kept staring at him, but Kurapika refused to acknowledge it. He was just a creepy psycho. And not the tolerable kind. It was getting on his nerves. 

“What do you want?!” Kurapika snapped, his eyes briefly flashing red.

“You're very pretty.” Chrollo replied without a second thought.

Kurapika’s eyes and face went red from anger and embarrassment. “Don't flatter me. It won't do you any good, nor will it make me like you any more.”

“The compliment just slipped out. I'm sorry if I crossed a line or made you uncomfortable.” Now Chrollo himself was looking a bit flushed. Kurapika really didn't know what to say to that. Before he had to reply, Shalnark came back. 

“Here you go. Machi has the numbers of all of the Spiders on her phone. Just find the one you want.” Shalkark said, handing Kurapika the phone.

Kurapika scrolled through her contacts, finding who he needed. He dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

“Why hello Machi, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your lovely voice?”

“Hello Hisoka. It’s Kurapika, not Machi.” Chrollo and Shalnark both looked surprised, Shalnark moreso. 

“Oh dear, why do you have her phone? I was under the impression you didn't really like the Troupe all that much. You didn't kill her, did you?”

“No, I didn't kill her. The Spiders kidnapped me and they want me to join them.”

He could hear Hisoka laughing on the other end of the line. “That’s wonderfully entertaining! What do you want me to do about it?”

“Don't fucking laugh at me! I want you to get over here so I'm not alone.”

“You have to admit that it is very funny. I’ll come, but just wondering, do you want me to help you escape or to just be there with you?”

“I'm staying put for now. Chrollo offered to help me find the scarlet eyes.”

“Ah right. Of course. Speaking of which, I encountered a pair on my travels. I tried to call you to tell you I procured them for you, but you didn't pick up the phone.”

“You found some?! Thank you for getting them. My phone was left at my apartment when I was taken, so I haven't been able to answer any calls. Could you drop them off at my Yorknew apartment when you get here? Also, I have your information, I'll tell you when you get here.”

“That’s fine. Oh how I do look forward to seeing this whole thing play out. I'll be there as soon as I can.”

“Goodbye.” Kurapika said, hanging up the phone.

“How do you know Hisoka?” Chrollo asked.

Kurapika tossed the phone back to Shalnark and wrapped his arms around his knees, going silent once again. 

~~~

On Kurapika’s third day with the Spiders, Hisoka arrived. Kurapika had spent most of the days ignoring everyone as much as he could, and when he had to speak, he spoke to Machi or Shalnark. The other Spiders hadn't arrived yet, so it was just the four of them. He avoided Chrollo like the plague. Kurapika was sitting in the same corner that he had been inhabiting for the past few days, while the other members of the Troupe who were present played cards. Chrollo sat in his usual spot, reading a book. Hisoka strolled in, waggling his fingers at Kurapika when he looked up.

“Well hello there. ” Hisoka said, walking over to Kurapika with a smirk. Chrollo looked up from his book to observe the exchange, as did Machi and Shalnark, who were playing cards. 

“Hisoka. I can't say it's exactly good to see you again, but you're here now I suppose.” Kurapika said with a slight grimace, standing up.

“Pikaboo! That's no way to greet someone who has done as much for you as I have. Or should I say  _ to you _ .” Hisoka said, coming to stand next to Kurapika and looking down at him. 

“How do you guys know each other?” Chrollo asked.

“And what is it that you have been doing to the chain user, Hisoka? Also, Pikaboo? Seriously?” Machi said with a raised eyebrow.

“We met at the Hunter Exam while both of us were getting our licences. And I've told you not to call me that!” Kurapika said, glaring at Hisoka. 

Hisoka just laughed. “Oh come on Pika, that's not the only way we know each other, now is it? Would you like to tell them about the other ways in which we have gotten to know each other?” Hisoka leered at Kurapika.

“Hisoka. Shut. Up.” 

“What are you talking about?” Chrollo asked.

“Awww Chrollo, you seem very interested. For the record, cursing isn't the only thing that pretty mouth of his is good for, I can promise you that. He-” Hisoka was cut off as Kurapika punched him in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” Kurapika was seething, with a prominent blush on his cheeks and ears.

Hisoka was laughing even as he wiped blood off his nose. “Come on Pikaboo, you know shows of strength like that turn me on. Would you like to help me take care of it? It wouldn't be the first time.”

“Oh my god, you guys had sex!” Shalnark said, almost falling over with laughter. Machi had a vaguely disgusted look on her face, while Chrollo was as unreadable as ever.

“I know Hisoka has no standards, but you seem like the type who has better taste than that.” Machi said, looking at Kurapika.

Kurapika, with a bright red blush on his face, sat back down against the wall, pulling his legs up to his chest and burying his face into his arms. “I hate you all.”

Hisoka walked over to him and sat in front of him with his legs crossed. “I'm sorry for embarrassing you Pikaboo. You have the information I asked for, right?

“Yes. He will be here in Yorknew City for a job in two weeks. He will be staying at the Hotel Bayloke. Although I am wondering, why couldn't you just ask him yourself? Or call him. Or text him. I mean you guys are friends, right?

“No, we are not. He doesn't have friends. We had a relationship quite similar to the one you and I once had. Mutually beneficial, one might say. But he is currently not speaking to me, and I want to find out why.”

“Well I wish you the best of luck, and tell me if there is anything else you need.”

“Well I do have a rather large problem at the moment that I'm sure you could help me out with…” Hisoka said with a grin.

“Fuck off! Absolutely not!” Kurapika said, with a slight blush rising to his face again.

Hisoka just laughed and got up. “It was worth a shot. I'm heading into town. Do you want anything?”

“Can you get me some new clothes? I'll pay you back, I just haven't changed in a while. And please nothing too…extravagant.” 

“Of course. Thank you for the help, Kurapika.” Hisoka said with a wave, before walking back out of the hideout.

Shalnark had stopped laughing and now looked towards Kurapika. “What was that all about? Who did Hisoka have you find?”

“Illumi Zoldyck, right?” Chrollo spoke up. 

“...yes. I'm friends with his little brother. How did you know that?” Kurapika said, looking suspicious.

“Illumi may not have friends, but we do still talk. He mentioned that he and Hisoka were not on speaking terms at the moment, but wouldn't tell me why. Also, although Hisoka clearly doesn't know this, his youngest brother is also a member of the Troupe. Number Nine. Pakunoda’s replacement.”

“That’s Kalluto, right? With the kimono? I met him briefly when we went to their house.”

“Yeah, he’s traveling with Feitan and Phinks right now, but they should be back soon.” Chrollo answered. “By the way, if you needed clothes, you should have just asked. We would have gotten you some. You're a member of the Troupe now. You may not have much freedom yet, but we will still provide you with whatever you need.”

Kurapika’s eyes flashed red in defiance. “I am not a member of your Troupe, and I never will be!”

Machi rolled her eyes. “Even so, Hisoka will probably buy you a jester costume or a trapeze artist’s leotard or something. You would have been better off letting us do it.”

Kurapika covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. Machi was the most difficult to be around. He wanted so badly to hate her, especially since he knew that she was involved in the massacre of his people. But she was just so likeable. She was exactly the type of person that he enjoyed being around. She was funny, smart, and cared about her friends. If they had met under different circumstances, they would have probably been very good friends. 

“May I go to my room? I'm tired.” he said, turning to Chrollo. 

“Yes you can. Shal, walk him to his room please.”

“No problem Danchou!” Shalnark said, getting up and walking next to Kurapika. 

They walked some of the way in silence, until Shalnark spoke up. “You know, Uvogin was the love of my life.”

Kurapika stopped talking and turned to face him. “What?”

“Uvo. He and I were together. We were gonna get married eventually. Until you killed him.” Shalnark said, looking down at Kurapika. For once, he had a serious look on his face. Kurapika looked at the ground. Shalnark continued walking, and Kurapika had no choice but to follow. “I'm not angry at you. I understand why you did what you did, and I'm not saying he didn't deserve it. We did much worse to your people. But I did love him. I get that you hate us, and for good reason too. But we are human beings. We have feelings and relationships with each other. We're a family. And you're a part of that now, whether you like it or not. So regardless of our past, I'm going to protect you like family, and hope that one day you'll come to consider us family as well. Ah, we're here!” he said, the smile returning to his face as if nothing had happened.

Kurapika sat down on the bed and held out his wrist for Shalnark to fasten the cuff on. He did so and then walked towards the door. “I'm not asking for you to forgive us or anything. But just think about what I said, okay?”

Kurapika nodded silently, feeling more conflicted than ever, and Shalnark left the room and closed the door.


	3. Fascination Street

Kurapika was laying in bed when Chrollo walked in, and he immediately sat up and was on his guard. Chrollo walked over to unfasten the cuff. 

“Hisoka’s back, and he brought some clothes for you. Also, I'm loosening your restrictions. You won't need the cuff anymore, and you can roam the building as you please, but you won't be able to leave without supervision and my permission.”

“Fine.” Kurapika said, getting up. Chrollo raised his eyebrows at him. “What? You can't possibly expect a thank you.”

“Some enthusiasm would be nice. After all, I could have kept the cuff on.”

Kurapika was furious, and he angrily grabbed Chrollo’s collar. “Let’s get one thing straight. The day I'm grateful to you is the day I die. You murdered my people and now you're keeping me here against my will. I will never, ever, thank you for anything.”

Chrollo remained impassive. “Alright then. Let’s go.” 

~~~

Chrollo wondered what he would have to do to make the little Kurta begin to trust him. They walked down in silence. When they got there, Hisoka was waiting, along with Machi, who looked annoyed. Hisoka was pestering her about something or the other. Their entry drew his attention away from her. 

“Pikaboo! I brought clothes!” He said, pulling out a bag and handing it to Kurapika. “You should change. Now, Machi, where were we?”

“I was telling you how I'm never going to sleep with you.”

“Oh come on, I'm a great fuck. Pikaboo, tell her!”

Kurapika rolled his eyes and shook his head “She’s way out of your league Hisoka, and you know it. I'm going to change.”

As Kurapika walked out, Chrollo noticed that he didn't deny what Hisoka had said, and felt the burn of jealousy. He shook his head violently. Nonsense! He couldn't be jealous of Hisoka with the chain user! He may be pretty, but that did not mean that Chrollo actually liked him or anything. That was completely ridiculous.

Machi smiled. “I like him. He’s way out of your league too.”

Hisoka smiled gently, with an expression Chrollo had never seen from him before. “I know he is. I just wish he could see that too.”

Machi and Chrollo both gaped at his out of character words, until a loud yell came. 

“HISOKA!” 

Hisoka’s joking smile returned to his face. Kurapika came stomping into the room and Chrollo’s mouth went dry. Kurapika was dressed….a bit like he’d imagine Hisoka to dress if he was about ten years younger. He was wearing a crop top a lot like the ones Hisoka wore now, except his was blue without the designs, and he also didn't get a shirt underneath. He wore shorts a bit like the ones his energetic little friend wore, also blue, and heels to top it all off. He also looked absolutely livid. 

“What’s wrong Pika, do you not like your clothes?”

“I look like your assistant at the local circus! This is the worst thing I have ever worn, and that’s saying something, considering my occupation. I am not walking around like this. And to top it all off, it’s cold. I hate you.” He yelled, while glaring murderously at Hisoka.

“Alright, alright, fine. Here are your real clothes.”

Kurapika stormed out once again, this time returning much faster, and dressed in white pants and a loose blue shirt. He glared at Hisoka. “Thank you. I'll pay you back as soon as I have access to my money again.”

“It’s no worries, you provided me with some much needed amusement. Pay me back whenever, or don't. I don't really care.”

Chrollo felt like he could breathe a lot easier now that the chain user was dressed normally again. The other outfit had looked ridiculous, yes, but it also left most of the chain users skin exposed, which wasn't something Chrollo was ready for. He cleared his throat, not trusting himself to speak without doing so. 

“By the way, Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Franklin are coming later today.”

Hisoka huffed and grinned. “And that's my cue to leave. I really don't feel like being here to witness Nobunaga’s rage when he finds out you had Pikaboo join the Spiders.”

Chrollo sighed in exasperation, and Kurapika looked more pissed than ever. “I have to deal with even more Spiders,  _ and _ the only person here I only really dislike out of principle instead of a justified reason is leaving me.”

Chrollo snorted loudly, letting a few laughs escape before he managed to contain himself. He couldn't help it, the chain user was just such a child, with the crossed arms, bratty facial expression, and petulant words. Chrollo had never seen him look so put out. 

As soon as he laughed, Kurapika whipped around to face him. “Don't you fucking laugh at me!” But it was too late, for now Hisoka and Machi had joined in on the laughing, and Chrollo could no longer stop his own laughter. Kurapika just pouted and slouched a bit more. Hisoka ruffled his hair, bending down to be at eye level with Kurapika. 

“Do I get a goodbye kiss?”

“No.”

“How about a hug?” Hisoka actually sounded serious despite the look on his face.

“You once told me you didn't like hugs because you thought they were stupid.”

“It's an….acquired taste. I'm trying to get more used to them. Now come here.” Hisoka said, holding out his arms for Kurapika. 

“Fine.” Kurapika grumbled, hesitantly stepping into Hisoka’s arms and wrapping his own around Hisoka’s torso. Hisoka almost instantly pulled his arms around Kurapika’s back, pressing his face into Hisoka’s chest and making him stumble closer. Chrollo likely would have been jealous if it hadn't looked so ridiculous and uncomfortable. Hisoka clearly had no clue what he was doing. They pulled away and looked at eachother.

“That wasn't quite right, was it?” Hisoka asked.

“No shit! You nearly suffocated the poor boy! How are you so bad at that?” Machi said, laughing one again.

“It’s his fault for being so tiny. I had nothing to hold on to!”

“Ok first of all, it’s not my fault you're so big. Second of all, I've given hugs to people taller than you without any difficulty. Clearly you're the problem.”

“You didn't seem to think my size was a problem before. What’s the matter now? Are you not used to it?” Hisoka jeered.

“Fuck off!”

“Go away Hisoka! I don't want to hear anymore about your sex life.” Machi said. 

Hisoka left, and despite the grin on his face he looked somewhat embarrassed. 

“That was really weird. I'm going for a walk around the building.” Kurapika mumbled

“That’s fine, just make sure not to leave.”

Kurapika left without another word. 

Chrollo sighed and slumped back. 

“What’s wrong boss? Is Hisoka getting on your nerves, or is it something else?” Machi asked, looking concerned.

“It’s nothing, the chain user is just getting under my skin.”

“He hasn't done anything particularly out of place or unexpected other than the whole thing with Hisoka and oh my god you have a crush on the chain user! That's why he's bothering you so much! Hisoka keeps flirting with him and you're jealous!”

“I do not have a  _ crush _ on the chain user. I will admit that he is very attractive, but nothing more. And I am most certainly not jealous of  _ Hisoka _ .”

“Mmhmm. Well, why don't you go give this to him.” she said, giving Chrollo a red hair tie. “I think his long hair might be bothering him.”

“Why can't you do it?”

“I don't feel like it. My legs hurt. I'm on my period. I'm waiting for Shal to bring food. I miss my best friend. I'm recovering from having to see Hisoka. Whichever one of those works for you.” 

“Oh alright, I get the point. I’ll go.”

~~~

Kurapika was sitting on the roof of the building when Chrollo climbed up. “What do you want?”

“Machi said to give you this. It’s for your hair.” Chrollo said, sitting down next to him, but not within punching distance. Kurapika examined it for a minute. It was red, like his eyes. He didn't know how to feel about that, but he did put his hair into a ponytail at the back of his head, leaving his bangs out to fall over his face. 

“Thank her for me.”

“I don't get a thank you?”

“You didn't do anything worthy of my gratitude.”

“Fair enough. I'll have to try harder next time. If you don't mind me asking, what’s up with you and Hisoka? Sorry if that’s an invasive question, I just-”

“It’s fine. Honestly, I thought I had outgrown being embarrassed over things like that up until a few days ago. Not that I've ever been like Hisoka is now, but I didn't used to get flustered over it being brought up either. So no, I don't mind you asking. However, you are going to have to be a bit more specific. What would you like to know?”

“Was you guys having sex a one time thing, or were the two of you lovers?”

“No, it wasn't a one time thing, but I wouldn't go so far as to call us lovers either. That implies that there was something more between us than just sex, and there was not.”

“How does something like that even...happen?”

“You know that Hisoka and I took the Hunter exam at the same time, right?” When Chrollo nodded, he continued. “He knew I wanted to be a Blacklist Hunter, and figured it would give me an opportunity to meet many good fighters and Nen users. He offered me the location of one pair of scarlet eyes that he knew of in exchange for me telling him about any strong possible opponents I found. I accepted the offer and fulfilled my end of the deal until the next time we met. Now, at the Hunter Exam he uh...well you could say he propositioned me alongside his offer for the eyes. I declined, partially because Hisoka scared me at the time and partially because I didn't want any complications for either of us due to the fact that I was seventeen at the time. However, the next time I saw Hisoka, we were in the same area, and I had already turned eighteen by then, not to mention that I was no longer scared. Weary, yes, but not scared. After that encounter, I would relay my information to him in person.”

“Why were you scared of Hisoka in the first place? Someone like you should have little to fear from someone like him.”

“I didn't know any Nen at the time. I could feel his aura, but I didn't know what it was or how to stop it. I had mastered my Nen by the time I saw him next, so I didn't feel the need to worry anymore.”

“Wait. How old are you now?”

“Nineteen. Why?”

“So you're telling me that you took the Hunter exam in the same year as the last Yorknew City Auction? And that was the year that you learned of the existence of Nen?”

“Yes.”

“But your Nen is so strong and refined. I thought you were much older than you looked and had trained for years. Usually only specialists can learn Nen at such a fast pace due to the lack of rules and the specificity of the abilities making them difficult to train but easy to learn naturally, the way Neon Nostrade did. What did you do to yourself to make it so powerful? Or is it just that you're actually a specialist?”

Kurapika scoffed. “I'm not going to reveal a secret as big as that to my enemy. I said I would answer questions about Hisoka, not my abilities.”

“Fine. But just so you know, I'm not your enemy anymore. Anyways, I think I only have one more question left. You and Hisoka don't seem to be together anymore. If that’s the case, could you tell me why it ended?”

“I no longer wanted to be in a relationship based only around sex and mutual benefit. I wanted something real, and I knew I wasn't going to get that from Hisoka, so I broke things off. Not to mention, even if I had been perfectly content staying with him the way that I was, I knew that he had feelings for someone else, and I didn't want to come between them.”

“Did you want a real relationship with Hisoka?”

Kurapika laughed. “No. I never had any romantic interest in Hisoka. I suppose you could call us friends with benefits, for lack of a better term, but neither of us wanted a relationship with each other.”

“Hisoka’s in love with Illumi, isn't he?”

“Of course, although he’s never outright admitted it to me, nor should I be telling you. Are you done with your questions?” Kurapika said, finally looking over at Chrollo, who had been staring at him the entire time.

“Just one more. This really is the last one, I promise. Did you ever find what it is you were looking for when you left Hisoka?”

“I was looking for love. But I didn't manage to find it. I haven't been in love with someone in quite a long time. The last time…didn't end so well.” Kurapika said, looking into Chrollo’s eyes, his own flashing red.

“What happened?”

“You said you were done with your questions. You got your answers about me and Hisoka, now leave me alone.” Kurapika said, quickly getting up and using his chains to vault through the window of the building and inside, leaving Chrollo alone on the roof. As Kurapika walked through the halls of the building, he thought about the conversation. Why was Chrollo so interested in him and Hisoka? Maybe he liked Hisoka. Kurapika didn't know why, but that thought made him angrier than before. He also couldn't believe how close he had almost gotten to talking about Leorio. Not that it bothered him anymore, he thought of Leorio as nothing more than a dear friend these days, but that wasn't something he thought he would ever tell anybody, much less the leader of the Phantom Troupe. He hadn't even told Gon and Killua. He was sure that Hisoka knew, as did Melody, but he had never gone out of his way to speak about it to anyone. Of course, most people had the tact to not ask…He smiled fondly before he realised who he was thinking about and what he was doing, and promptly caught himself and stopped. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please comment with your thoughts :)


End file.
